It's the Tequila
by Sweetmel78
Summary: One Shot


**A/N— I got the idea for this one-shot from the ladies in the chat room last night.**

Lulu walked into Jake's. She tossed Coleman her car keys. "Take those Coleman, I am not driving tonight." She slapped a hundred dollar bill on the bar. "Keep the tequila coming."

Coleman set a bottle of tequila, a shaker of salt and a bowl of limes on the bar. "Boy trouble, Lesley Lu?"

Lulu licked the back of her hand, poured some salt on it. Lulu then poured herself a shot of tequila, downed it, and then sucked on a lime. "You can say that. Found out my boyfriend is a lying bastard."

"The good detective is a fool," Coleman commented. "You deserve better."

"So I have been told." Lulu gathered up the bottle, salt, and bowl of limes and headed to the pool table.

* * *

><p>Dante was working the night shift at the PCPD. He wasn't there in spirit. Even since Lulu walked out on him when she found out that he had been lying to her, winning her back was all he could think about.<p>

"Stop thinking about winning your girl back and do something about it," Ronnie muttered. "I hate seeing that lost little puppy dog look you have going on there."

"It doesn't become you," Lucky said. "My sister is stubborn, give her time."

"I can't help it. I can't picture my life without her," Dante said. "I should have been truthful with her from the beginning. I wish that I could get her alone in a room with no way out so I can talk to her."

"Then you would be with her instead of me and Detective Spencer on a Saturday night." Ronnie smiled. "I get it. You have your work cut out for you."

Dante laughed. "I love you too, man."

"I am the best company on a Saturday night that is until the bars start close at two-thirty."

"I will take an angry drunk over a pissed Lulu any day. I am more liable to get hurt with a pissed Lulu than the drunk," Dante admitted.

* * *

><p>The bottle of tequila was half full, Lulu continued to play pool. At first it was by herself, and then some young foolish college students thought they could beat a drunken girl. Boy, they were wrong. Lulu took all of their money and they were not happy when they left.<p>

The next victim to approach the pool table was a large biker. "How about you play a real man, sweetheart?"

Lulu peered over his shoulder. "Tell me when you see one."

"Let's just play," the man said as he set up the balls.

Lulu tossed the man a pool cue. "You break."

Coleman watched from across the bar as the poor biker was losing all the money he had in his wallet to Lulu. She really was her father's daughter. Luke would be so proud of his little Cupcake.

"You hustled me, pretty lady," the biker said. "No one hustles Striker and gets away with it."

"Oh yeah?" Lulu asked, stepping closer to him. "No one threatens me and gets away with it."

Before Striker could react, Lulu decked him with an upper cut.

Then all hell broke loose, everyone one in the bar got into a fight. Chairs, glassware, and bottles went flying through the air. Coleman grabbed the phone and called the authorities.

* * *

><p>Ronnie replaced the phone. "There is a brawl at Jake's. Who wants to go?"<p>

Lucky broke a coffee stirrer into three pieces. "The smallest one gets to go and deal with the drunks."

They all drew straws. Ronnie was the unlucky soul.

"Have fun dealing with the drunks!" Dante laughed.

Ronnie entered Jake's. He surveyed the damage, it was extensive. He spoke to a few uniformed officers, they pointed out who started the fight according to witness statements.

Ronnie saw who it was, as they were icing their face. This night could have not gotten worse.

* * *

><p>"Seriously you need to send my sister some flowers or something," Lucky said as he spoke to Dante at their desks.<p>

"She will probably be sending them back to me in pieces," Dante commented.

Lucky was going to respond when they heard a familiar voice.

"Are handcuffs really _necessary_?"

The detectives turned to see Ronnie with a handcuffed Lulu enter the department. Instead of being handcuffed behind her back, she was handcuffed in front. They jumped to her feet. "Ronnie what happened? Why did you arrest my little sister?" Lucky demanded. "What the hell did you do?"

"I…" Lulu began.

"I read Ms. Spencer her rights," Ronnie said.

"Why, what the hell happened?" Dante asked.

"Apparently, Lulu instigated the bar fights by hustling pool from some poor unsuspecting souls."

"Not my fault that they thought I was an easy mark," Lulu retorted. "I can't help it if it bruised their egos when I beat them."

Dante could smell the booze on Lulu's breath. "How much did she have to drink?"

"There was a half bottle of tequila by the pool table, bought and paid, then drunk by a one Ms. Lesley Lu Spencer," Ronnie answered. "I am going to question her since you two have a conflict of interest here."

Ronnie took her in the interrogation room. As the door closed Lucky turned to his partner. "Will Lulu being handcuffed do? She can't go anywhere."

Ronnie poured a cup of coffee and set it in front of Lulu. "You need to sober up."

Lulu took the coffee. "Thank you."

"He has been miserable without you. You know that right?" Ronnie asked.

"I am not talking about Dante," Lulu said. "Shouldn't you even be talking to me at all? I don't have my lawyer present."

"It's almost three in the morning, Miss Spencer. I think you will have to wait a bit on your lawyer." Ronnie stated. "Enjoy your coffee."

He left the room. "She is not talking. Here is your chance, Dante. She is handcuffed and not going anywhere. I would like to see how she gets out of this one."

"If there is a way out, my little sister will find it," Lucky said.

"Well I got my wish; she is in a room with no way out. I am going to talk to her. I just hope she listens to me."

Ronnie watched as Dante went into the integration room. "About time they clear the air."

Lucky caught on. "So there are no charges going to be filed against my sister for the bar fight huh?"

"Nope. I saw my chance and took it. I hope he can make it work."

Dante entered the interrogation room. "Getting into bar fights to get my attention, beautiful?" he asked.

"What I do now is no concern to you," Lulu said.

Dante sat down on the edge of the table so Lulu had no choice but to look at him. "Lulu, you need to stop acting out to get my attention. You always had it. You didn't need to get arrested."

"Not lately, some supermodel had your attention," Lulu grumbled. "What I do is none of your business!"

"It is when you break the law."

"Says the man that covered two crimes for said supermodel," Lulu retorted.

"I get it, you are mad." Dante took her handcuffed hands in his. "But you are going to actually listen to me this time. There is nowhere for you to run."

"You can talk, that doesn't mean I am going to listen."

"I love you Lesley Lu Spencer," Dante began. "I was a fool for keeping all the stuff from you I admit that. If I had been honest to you from the beginning, we…"

"Wouldn't be having this conversation right now," Lulu finished.

Dante rubbed her hand. "Come on, baby. I know you still love me. I know that you want to give me another chance but you are too stubborn to admit it to yourself. I promise if you give me another chance, I will be truthful to you from here on out. If not, you can deck me like you did that biker."

"I don't know."

Dante pulled Lulu to her feet. "I love you, Lulu. I will love you for the rest of my life."

"What are you saying, Dante?"

Dante pulled out a key to unlock the cuffs. He also pulled out a black velvet box from his jeans pocket. "I have been carrying around this in my pocket for weeks and weeks waiting for the right time."

He went down on one knee and opened the box. "Lesley Lu Spencer, will you do me the honor and marry me?"

* * *

><p>"It's quiet in there," Ronnie muttered. "They either made up or she killed him."<p>

"I think they made up. We would have heard his body hit the floor if she killed him."

"I do not like getting called in the middle of the night!" Diane Miller said as she walked in the PCPD. "I was having a great time with my stud muffin of a boyfriend. What are the bogus charges that you brought my client in for?"

"There are no charges going to be filed against your client," Ronnie said. "It was all a ruse for me and Dante to talk."

"I don't hear anything. I better stay here in case she killed him with her shoe or something," Diane observed.

"Lu? Say something, don't leave me hanging her," Dante said, holding up the box.

"YES!"

Dante jumped to his feet, pulling Lulu to him. He kissed her passionately. "You made me the happiest man on the planet!"


End file.
